phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Undercover Carl
|image = |season = 2 |production = 223A |broadcast = |story = |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Chong Suk Lee Sherm Cohen |directed = Zac Moncrief |us = March 5, 2010 |international = January 28, 2010 (Latin America) |xd = February 13, 2010 |toon = |pairedwith = Hip Hip Parade }} Phineas and Ferb create a device to reverse the effects of gravity. Meanwhile, Agent P is literally sent on a wild goose chase when Monogram believes the boys are actually out to destroy the Tri-State area. Elsewhere, Doofenshmirtz finds the blueprints to the anti-gravity machine and takes them for his own purpose. Episode (This Episode Never Premierd on Disney XD yet only Hip Hip Parade came on alone) This episode starts when an apple falls on Phineas's head. He states that he and Ferb could change gravity. Candace says she dosen't think they could. Meanwhile, Carl is adding something to his website. Major Monagram came over, and gave Carl his evaluation. Carl had one frowny face. Carl said he would try to get a gold star. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb were on the computer waiting for Baljeet to call. When the call arrived, Baljeet said there was one mistake. Phineas and Ferb put their anti gravity fun launcher blueprints on their website. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz stated to Norm that he was bored. He looked up blueprints and found Phineas and Ferb's blueprints. Doofenshmirtz printed the blueprints and changed the title to anti gravity evil launch-inator. Meanwhile, Carl discovered on the computer what Phineas, Ferb, and Doofenshmirtz were doing. Carl put the words anti gravity fun launcher in a anagram finder, and called Major Monagram over. Carl said that the anagram was an evil ray. Major Monagram was not convinced that Phineas and Ferb were evil. Carl then played a recording of Phineas's voice saying, " Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today". Carl rearanged the syllables and played it again. Instead the recorded voice said "Let's help Doofenshmirtz destroy the tri state area". Major Monagram was convinced. But then Perry arrived. Major Monagram told Perry to go find Agent G. Perry left, and Carl asked who Agent G was. Major Monagram said that he was just sending Perry on a wild goose chase because Perry was too close to Phineas and Ferb. Then, Carl said that he would go find Phineas and Ferb. He got in a disguise and left. When Carl got at the Flynn Fletcher residence, he contacted Major Monagram and said he got there. Isabella saw Carl and asked who he was. Carl went in the backyard and said his name was Carl and he wanted to help build. He got to work and asked Baljeet if he was the math whiz behind it. Baljeet sayed it was all Phineas and Ferb's idea, exept for their mistake earlier. Carl then went up to Ferb. When the anti gravity fun launcher was done, Phineas, Ferb and the gang had Carl go test it out. Then they joined him. When Major Monogram heard Carl screaming into the contactor, he went over to the Flynn- Fletcher residence with vans and helicopters and said that he was Carl's dad, and that Carl had to go home for supper. In the end Carl earned his last gold star, and Perry came back from his wild goose chase with Agent G who Major Monogram said went on a very long vacation. Songs Carl! Gravity Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None Perry's entrance to his lair None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Currently listed on the Disney Channel TV Schedule. *This episode first aired on Latin American Disney Channel on January 28th, 2010. *Norm has a popsicle-stick girlfriend. *Second mission for Carl. The first was in Swiss Family Phineas. *First episode when Carl is the main character. *This is the first episode where Carl and Major Monogram directly interact with Phineas and his friends. *Norm can transform into a truck. Continuity *Carl wears his Dr. Coconut outfit again in his costume montage. He also dressed like Dr Doofenshmirtz, Perry the Platypus and Isabella. *The costumes of the Village People previously worn by Candace in "Flop Starz" reappear on Carl. Allusions *Carl wears the 6 costumes of the Village People in sequence. *When Norm transforms into a truck it is an allusion to the commonly known Hasbro Transformers toys. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Tyler Mann as Carl * John Viener as Norm * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Footnotes Category:Episodes